pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Need to know something about PTD? Find it on this FAQ! And if it isn't here, post a question in the comments. But don't ask a question that's already on here. If you have a question, use the contents. PTD What is PTD? *PTD (or Pokémon Tower Defense), is a fan-made game developed by Sam & Dan Games. In the game, you are a trainer who goes out into Kanto to start your journey as a Pokémon Trainer, protecting Rare Candy. It is currently a beta game. Where can I find it? *You can play the most recent version of PTD here. You can also find a version here that allows the Multiplayer mode to work. Starting the Game How do I start the game? *Press the 'Start' button. How do I start a new file? *Press the 'New Game' button. I have to create an account to play PTD? *Yes. You have to enter in your e-mail as well as a password of your choosing and create your account! What if I have an account? *You can access your new account by using "Log In". There, you can enter in your e-mail and password. If you forgot your password, you can use the "Forgot Password" in the green box. We don't want to be called Satoshi! How do we change our name? *Click on the name, delete it by using your keyboard, and entering your name. How do you go through dialog? *Click the next button on the text box. How do we choose our first Pokémon? *Click on the Pokémon you desire. What does it mean to choose your version? *Choosing your version (Red Version and Blue Version) will change up the Pokémon that appear in waves. Menu Options What does the Options button do? *The options button allows you to adjust the music and sound effects, in which sound effect is "Sound FX" in the options. What does the feedback button do? *It will bring you to the Sam & Dan Games, where you can check out the site. I clicked to get Pokémon/this item on the top right, but it opened to a new place. Where's my Pokémon/item? *You have to enter the code they provide. They may give instructions of how to get the code or they might just give you the code. How do you enter the code? *You enter the code through Mystery Gift, which is in your file that you select. When you select it, it is the first option on the right. Then you can enter in the code you found. What is Story Mode? *Story Mode is where the single-player gameplay is played. Once there, you can select a chapter and a level to play on. What does it mean to choose your level? *Choosing your level allows you to play the game. Once you complete a level that you haven't completed before, a new level will be unlocked. If you fail to complete the level, you will have to retry the level. What is Challenge Mode? *Challenge Mode is a mode that allows you to take on challenges for rewards. It functions the same as Story Mode except it doesn't have the cutscenes before or after each battle. I'm having trouble beating a challenge... *Try searching up in the wiki on how to do the challenge. Just put the title of the challenge (Ex. Old Rod) and find the label (Challenge) next to it. What is Multiplayer? *Multiplayer is a mode that allows you to play with other players over the internet. If on any other website, it will bring you to Play Tower Defense Games. What does it mean to Find Opponent? *You'll find an opponent to battle with online. More information can be found on the Multiplayer page. What is the Zapdos Co-op Challenge? *It's a challenge where you combine forces with another opponent over the internet to defeat Zapdos. If you're having trouble defeating the challenge, try looking on the Multiplayer page to get information on how to defeat this challenge. What is Trading? *Trading is where you can trade between players on the internet. It will take you to a website (Pokémon Center) and ask for a password and e-mail. Just use the password and e-mail you used to start the game. If you forgot your password, you can click "Lost Password" on the bottom. How do you save? *There is a "Save" button on the bottom. Pressing the "Back" button also saves your file, as well as finishing an achievement. What is Mystery Gift? *Mystery Gift is a place where you can enter codes to obtain Pokémon/Items. What is the PokéMart? *The Pokémart is where you can buy items at a cost to evolve Pokémon with Evolution Stones. What is Inventory? *Inventory brings you to a website (Pokémon Center) like trading. You can view the items you have obtained by challenges. What is the PokéDex, and why can't I view it? *The PokeDex is a device that allows you to see the Pokémon you have seen or captured. The PokéDex can be obtained after completing the third challenge (Mt. Moon). How do you log off? *In where the files are found for each game, you can log off by pressing the "Log Out" button on the bottom. Gameplay Prof. Oak answers some of these questions, so some answers will be given by the dialog of the game. These will have quotations around them. How do I select my team? *"Selecting your team is as easy as 1, 2, 3. Step 1: Just drag your pokémon from 'Storage' to a spot on your 'Current Team'." - Prof. Oak How do I level up my Pokémon? How do I change my attacks before battle? How do I release my Pokémon? *"Step 2: Tap on the pokémon to level it up, change its attack or release it." - Prof. Oak How do I use an item on my Pokémon? *If you bought an item from the Pokémart, you can use the item to evolve the Pokémon if it can evolve through stones. The Pokémon that can evolve with stones can be found here. What is Relearn? *Relearn is where you can teach Pokémon moves that they have forgotten. How do I start the level? *Press the start button on the top-right of the screen. How do I send out my Pokémon to battle? *"Listen quickly, to battle drag your pokémon to a free spot in the map." - Prof. Oak What are these "free spots"? *There will be orange squares that will allow your Pokémon to stand on. These squares cannot be moved or changed. There are also other squares that only certain Pokémon can stand on. How do I change my Pokémon's attack? *"Once out battling, you can tap on its profile to level it up or change its attack." - Prof. Oak Where's the profile of the Pokémon? *The profile is on the bottom of the screen, where your Pokémon's icon is shown. How do I move my Pokémon to another part of the map? How do I withdraw my Pokémon? *"You can return or relocate your pokémon by dragging it." - Prof. Oak How do you capture Pokémon? *"Wait! To capture a pokémon simply drag the pokéball to a weak pokémon." - Prof. Oak How do you know the Pokémon is weak? *The opponent will have his health bar red. Why can't I capture the Pokémon with blue bars? *These Pokémon are known as Boss Pokémon. They are either too strong to be captured or they are other trainer's Pokémon. What does the menu button do? *The menu button allows you to edit your options on the battlefield. There is an extra option called "Damage Text", in which it shows how much damage you are doing to the opponent and how much experience you gain. You can also exit the level with everything kept. What do this targeting options do? *Targeting options allow you to change the targets of your Pokémon. What is this Speed option? *The speed option allows you to quicken or make normal the speed of the waves of opponent Pokémon. Default is x1. What does the zoom button do? *The zoom button allows you to zoom in or out of the battlefield. Default is 100%. How do I check my Pokémon's stats? *It is unknown if you can check the stats of Pokémon. Other I can't complete this level! How can you complete it? *Look for the name of the level you are struggling with on this wiki. How do you obtain this Pokémon? It's impossible! *You can search the Pokémon you are trying to get on this wiki and see where you can obtain it and see if it's impossible or not? Where can I go to find people to trade with? *Trading requests should be made here. You can also blog it on your own page or on others' pages. Do not comment on a wiki page containing information as you may be blocked by admins. This includes the trading pages. Category:Help